TenTen , Neji , rock lee and Gai disneyland
by SilentWhispersMoonlight
Summary: its a funny story about what happens when gai and lee convince tenten and neji to go with them to disneyland also maybe some nejixten
1. Chapter 1

"Tenten

"Tenten?"

"Tenten?"

"TENTEN! "

Yelled a familiar voice.

"Give me a few more minutes, okasan. (Means mother in Japanese, found out searching it on Google. XD)

"I'm not the, okasan you are speaking of? "Yelled a youthful voice.

Tenten opened her eyes slowly to find, a pair of small youthful eyes, a sparkling smile.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IN MY HOUSE SENSEI?" tenten yelled.

"Well me and lee convinced neji, to go to …. DISNEY LAND! And now I'm convincing you! "Gai shouted.

Tenten sweat dropped.

"And what if I refuse?" tenten stated.

"Then I will, force you to wear a green spandex like, mine and Lee's" gai replied.

"NO NOT THE, EVIL SPANDEX OF DOOM! "Tenten yelled.

"Hey what's so evil about our spandexes? "Gai yelled.

"It makes you look like a relation to, Kermit the frog "Tenten stated.

"So you will come? And I don't look like a frog" gai asked and stated.

"Fine" tenten mumbled, giving up.

"Well I, lee and neji will be waiting outside your room" gai said, walking out tenten's bedroom door.

Tenten quickly showered and changed into a purple and black t-shirt with a panda on and blue jeans. She brushed her teeth, and tied her flowing brown hair up into her usual panda buns. And quickly put on her zori. Then walked out of her room. "Your look youthful today" Lee said. "Thanks lee "tenten said dryly. Neji blushed and said "y-you l-look b-beautiful today" neji said shyly. "Aww thanks, neji" tenten said happily and she hugged neji who blushed. Gai coughed. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Umm yes" Tenten said embarrassed.

Gai and Lee then gave each other their trademark grin and yelled in unison "Group hug". Tenten and neji yelled "HELL NO "in response. Then they walked out of Tenten's apartment.

"At least it can't get any worse "neji and tenten said together. Then as they walked out neji and tenten noticed a green car and the colour was like gai's and lee's jumpsuit. "Please say, we aren't going in that "tenten exclaimed. "TO THE GAI MOBILE ""OMG! "Neji and tenten screamed. "YAY" yelled lee. And they each other hugged and the sunset scene came up. And a grossed out neji and tenten had to watch it. And to make matters worse on the number plate it said "youth" IN BIG LETTERS. "Do we HAVE, TO GO IN THAT? " Tenten whined stressing the have to go, in that?

"Yes "gai said proudly.

"OOHHH" neji and tenten yelled.

"Yosh it's very youthful" Lee said.

"Thanks lee" Gai said and did his nice gai pose.

And all of the team climbed into the supposedly youthful vehicle of terror and ugliness.

Me: phew finally this chapter is over lol imagine this happened in the anime lol that would make a great filler.

Tenten: God this is the worst day ever expect when neji called me beautiful blush

Neji: We shall never speak of this again thinks about tenten

Lee: Yosh review this youthful chapter!

Me: sweat drops

Gai: that was so youthful hugs lee and the sunset scene appears.

Me, Neji and Tenten: STOP WIITH THE FREAKING SUNSET SCENCES!


	2. ca'fe incident and teleport no jutsu

And all of the team climbed into the supposedly youthful vehicle of terror and ugliness

And all of the team climbed into the supposedly youthful vehicle of terror and ugliness.

"How long does it take to get there? "Lee asked.

"I don't know, maybe hours "Gai replied unsure.

"But I will perform a teleport jutsu called: kazoom no jutsu. "It's not really called 'kazoom no jutsu' is it? "Tenten said with a sigh. "No, no it's not "yelled gai youthfully over the steering wheel." then why did you say it was called kazoom no jutsu, and when are you performing the teleport no jutsu" Neji said coldly. Gai sighed "There is only three youthful people in the car and you are classed as** MAJOR UNYOUTHFUL **"gai said matter-of-factly.

"Hmp" neji said and stared into space.

Tenten sighed and stared at the now zoned out hyuuya she would have preferred to go with her best friends Hinata, Sakura and Temari , rather then go with the doofus duo (Gai and Lee) .

'_I wonder what he's thinking about.'Tenten thought._

"_I wonder if, Tenten knows I love her "Neji thought._

Then their trail of thought was interrupted by a loud youthful voice. "Gai sensei, can we stop now? " Lee pleaded. "What is wrong, youthful lee?" Gai asked.

"I need to pee "Lee said like a little kid.

"Fine will stop here "gai said cheerfully as a service café called the youth came into view. And gai carefully drove into the car park. "And while we're here we might as well get something to eat "tenten said stretching. They all walked into the youth café and lee rushed off to the toilets. Gai, Tenten and neji sat down at the closest table." Then lee walked out looking relieved. "So feeling, better? "Gai asked lee.

Lee blushed "yes ". "Oh lee, we are getting something to eat, so do you want anything while we're here? "Tenten said yawning. "No thanks, I'm not that-"lee said but he was interrupted by a loud gurgle that erupted from his stomach. "Actually I will have something to eat here" lee said embarrassed as he sat next to guy sensei.

Then the waiter came over to their table and said in a raspy voice "would you like to order? " "Yes please" Gai said. But then paused and said "OMG you're…" gai yelled in surprise when he realised who the waiter was. The waiter turned out to be ………………………………… OROCHIMARU! "Yes it is me, lord orochimaru "orochimaru said. "Now may I, have your FREAKIN ORDER NOW? "He yelled. "Now orochimaru, you don't yell at the customers" a voice said behind him. "But tayuya "Orochimaru whined at tayuya. "Oh wait its only gai, carry on." tayuya said and walked away. "Ok can I have, your order "orochimaru said calmly. "Ok, I'll have miso "said neji. "I'll have miso too please "lee said youthfully. "I'll have sweet and sour chicken" said Tenten looking at orochimaru's snaky face. (Hee hee snaky, XD sorry back to the story). And I'll have pork ramen please." Gai said. Then orochimaru walked over to kabuto and said "we have an order of , two miso ramen , pork ramen and chicken sweet and sour ". "Ok "kabuto. "With or without poison "he added. "Without, tayuya will kill me "orochimaru said.

So kabuto told the orders to sakon and ukon. "With or with out poison? "They chimed together. "Without poison" kabuto said grimly. Then they ate their thankfully not poisoned meal and paid the bill and left and got back in gai's horrible car. "Its, nearly time for the teleport no jutsu "gai announced. "But if you were going, to do a teleport jutsu to get us there faster, why didn't you do on from the start? "Neji said. "Well, umm never mind" gai said. "Baka" neji and tenten said together. Then gai did some hand signs and they all teleported to the Disney land cark park and gai parked the car.

Me: Thank god that's over

Gai: I wonder if there is really a café called the youth?

Oro: Why did you make me the waiter? (Slaps author)

Me: oww that hurt, go drink the poison that kabuto puts in food.

Kabuto: hee hee with or without poison we should open a café one day!

Oro: no we're not opening a café again remember the sasuke trying to kill itachi incident.

Tayuya: R& R

Sakon: rate and

Ukon: Review

Tayuya: I just said that!

Sakon and Ukon: I know its just fun annoying you!

Tayuya: GRRRR


	3. Gai and Lee unleash hell

The gang arrived at Disneyland, and joined the queue

The gang arrived at Disneyland, and joined the queue. "I can't wait to go on the rides Gai Sensei! I don't know what one to go on first, so many choices, so many choices ahhhhhh" exclaimed Lee. "Calm down Lee, you know what happens when you get stressed don't you." Said Gai "Yes…" shuddered Lee "You start sprouting roots out of your feet and start turning back into an asparagus. It's the sacrifice we make when we wear our green spandex veggie suits, remember Lee" said Gai sternly. "Yes Gai Sensei, I remember." Gasped Lee, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Tenten and Neji exchanged sarcastic glances as the both rolled their eyes; Gai and Lee were always so embarrassing to be seen with.

Then the queue finally subsided and they entered the magical gates of Disney land. "Right guys, group huddle." Said Gai "Oh gaaawd" moaned Neji and Tenten. "Neji and Tenten, you two can go off on your own, but meet back here in two hours. Lee and I will have our own adventure!" explained Gai "Jackpot" muttered Neji, as he and Tenten went off to go on the rides. 'I know, I will make her go on the love boat with me, she's sure to fall in love with me then. Then we can get married, and have kids and omg I'd get to kiss her…' thought Neji and started to drift off into a fantasy about Tenten being his wife before Tenten interrupted his chain of thought. "So Neji, we're all alone, what do you want to do?" Said Tenten, twirling her hair.Neji gulped, 'You're so lovely…' he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. "What are you doing Neji! I meant what ride do you want to go on!" Shouted Tenten, flaying her arms around. "Oh I knew that, I was just kidding. Heh. Heh. Just a joke" said Neji in panic. "Oh okay, I was knew that… I was just messing to." Said Tenten. 'Damn' they both thought to themselves.

Elsewhere Gai and Lee were stood outside Cinderella's castle, surrounded by all the costume characters. "Gai Sensei…" "Yes Lee?" "Gai Sensei why is that giant mouse hugging that child? And why is its parents letting it!? Mice shouldn't be that big…" said Lee with worry. "Lee, Lee, Lee, it is just a man in a costume, there isn't really a giant mouse hugging a child." Explained Gai. "A costume? No, no costume is that big. Oh dear, what if this is Itachi's sharingan… Omg it is, it is! I'm going craaaazzyyy!" Shouted Lee in panic, waving his arms around like a lunatic, tears rolling down his cheeks, and sweat collecting in his bushy eyebrows. "Lee… you're embarrassing me in front of the pretty lady. Lee stop it. The pretty lady is watching" whispered Gai sternly. The pretty lady he was talking about was a Belle impersonator. As Gai began gazing at Belle, sighing over how beautiful she was, Lee rushed over to Micky Mouse and leapt on his back, pulling at his giant ears. "Diieee you giant mouse. Diieee!!" shouted Lee several times as he tried to rip the head of the costume off. Eventually it came off revealing Jiraiya. "Oh no, oh no, I killed the mouse!" cried Lee, holding the costume head in his hand. "Damn it Lee! Tsuande's going to kill me, literally! This was my punishment for… nevermind. Anyway, I told her I'd take care of this suit and now look what you've done!" Shouted Jiraiya, fuming with rage. "J..Ji…Jiraiya? Wh...why are you dressed as a giant mouse?" whimpered Lee. "Why? This is DISNEYLAND Lee you moron! I am Mickey Mouse! Geez, Gai really doesn't let you watch TV much does he!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Gai finally plucked up the courage to talk to the Belle impersonator. "Hey gorgeous, y'know it must've hurt when you fell from heaven" Said Gai with a cheesy grin on his face, giving her a cheeky wink. "Excuse me?" said Belle, pausing autographing a child's picture, "Y'know, you being an annngelll and all. And aren't you tired? Because baby you've been running through my mind all day" Said Gai winking at her again. "Look sir, as hard as it may be for you to believe, I am not attracted to you." Grunted Belle in frustration. "What, why? I'm HANDSOME!" said Gai. "Handsome!? Are you kidding me, you have eyebrows the size of bricks and you're wearing a green SPANDEX suit. You look like you belong on a fruit and veg stall!" shouted Belle, "Beast, come here and escort this… man plant to security please." "Are you telling me that you prefer that animal to me!" exclaimed Gai with a single tear in his eye. "Yes. Yes I do" said Belle sternly. " Well if that's the case…" Gai muttered as he turned to walk away. But he then turned around quickly and leapt towards Beast, striking him with a kick and knocking him over. "Gai, wait!" shouted the Beast, as he removed his costume head. "You!" rasped Gai, Beast was non other than Gai's main rival, Kakashi. "Look Gai, I'm just earning some extra money" Kakashi tried to explain. "You always have to steal my girls, you shall pay for this! I challenge you to-" Shouted Gai before he was cut off by security dragging him away by his neck. "But… But I love her. She's the one, I swear. We're meant to be together." Whimpered Gai, as the security guards took him away to their office. "In there, with your mini me" said the security guard. "Huh" muttered Gai, as he turned around he saw Lee sat in the chair opposite, with torn clothes. "Lee, what did you do?" asked Gai sensei. "I attacked the giant mouse. What did you do?" said Lee. "Fought for the woman I love. I will marry her one day Lee, it's a challenge I will not loose, not even to Kakashi" snarled Gai.

As Neji and Tenten rode in the Love Boat, holding hands, an announcement came on the intercom. "Will Neji and Tenten please report to the security office, I repeat will Neji and Tenten please report to the security office. There are to green men that need to be escorted off the premises." 'Damn' they both thought. 'If only it had come on a minute later, we were just about to kiss…' they both thought. 'Heck, screw Gai and Lee, I'm gonna kiss her' thought Neji. 'Damn it, I'm gonna kiss him' thought Tenten. They both moved into a kiss, but as neither thought the other was about to as well, they bashed each other's heads together giving them each a nose bleed. They chuckled and realised maybe they weren't meant to kiss today and went off to fetch Gai and Lee.

Tenten: Ah, Neji…

Neji: She's so loverly, she's so loverly, she's so loverly-he

Gai: Belle, my sweet. I will come back and claim you as my own. No matter what it take, I will prove my love to you!

Lee: That mouse. That's going to give me nightmares. I wonder what Jiraiya did to get that punishment anyway…

Jiraiya: Maybe if I say I'm hurt, Minnie Mouse will feel sorry for me and I can get some lovin'!


	4. Neji and Tenten suprises and more !

Neji and TenTen was wandering all over Disney land Paris, looking for the security office

Neji and TenTen was wandering all over Disney land Paris, looking for the security office. "Damn it we went past the tower three times now! " Tenten and Neji exclaimed. "Excuse do you know, where the security office is because we have to get our sensei and Lee "Tenten asked meekly. Then person turned around "OMG ITS OROCHIMARU! YOU MICHAEL JACKSON REJECT! "Tenten yelled and was pointing at Orochimaru who was, holding candyfloss. "Sorry I don't know where it is, and I don't take kindly to being called a Michael Jackson reject thank you very much "Orochimaru growled anger rising in each word he spoke. "You "Neji calmly said. "Come on Teten lets go before, we catch the ugly "Neji exclaimed pointing every word a furious Orochimaru. "I'll get you hyuuga neji "Orochimaru screamed as the duo walked away with neji smirking. "What an idiot "He thought. Then they spotted a hyperactive yellow haired ninja. "Come on kakashi sensei, I want to go on the rollercoaster's! " Naruto whined. "I want, doesn't get you any where "Kakashi said smirking. Then Sasuke noticed something …. Itachi. "ITACHI! "He screamed only to be meet Orochimaru. "Hello Sasuke "Orochimaru said fondly. "ARRGH CHILD MOLESTER! "Sasuke yelled waving his arms around and ran back to Kakashi. Neji and Tenten chuckled at this scene and started walking.

Then Tenten turned around and, she saw the prettiest panda teddy ever. "Neji can you win my, that pretty panda bear? " Tenten said in a sing-song voice.

"No, we have to find the security office to get Gai and Lee "Neji said coldly.

"Please, neji Kun "Said Tenten like a little kid.

"No "Neji said looking away .

Tenten gave neji puppy dog eyes.

Neji turned around to see Tenten giving him the puppy do eyes. Neji turned his head away he couldn't, stand the puppy dog eyes. "_Damn not, the puppy dog eyes "_he thought. "Please, neji Kun "Tenten said looking like she was going to cry. "Fine "Neji said he could stand her crying either. "YAY! "She cheered. As they walked over to the stand, in big bold letters it read **dunk the panda boy! **And there sit on a wooden plank was Gaara, looking annoyed. "GO NEJI! " Tenten cheered. And neji picked up a ball and aimed it for the target. And neji aimed and the ball hit the, target sending Gaara into the water. "NOOO MY SAND! " Gaara yelled as his sand reacted and turned to mud. "Here you go! " Temari said handing neji the panda teddy. "Thanks "Neji said taking the panda from Temari. "Here you, go "Neji said fondly as he, handed the panda teddy to Tenten.

"Thanks "Tenten said kissing Neji's cheek. Neji blushed.

"We should get, going now "

"Ok "Tenten said happily hugging her panda.

So the duo headed off the security office they finally, found where it was. They walked it to, see grey walls and few posters. "We're here to collect Gai and Lee "Neji said to the bored office person. Then she said into the intercom, "Neji and Tenten have come to collect Gai and Lee, I repeat Neji and Tenten have come to collect Gai and Lee ""Finally "The manger who was, Axel yelled.

"They are in there "said the receptionist pointing to a room named security's office. "Okay thanks "They said as the walked to the door, they opened it to find. Lee with torn clothes, and gai tied to the chair in chains, mumbling about the belle impersonator.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ATTACKING PEOPLE IN COSTUMES? "Tenten yelled at Lee.

"Must you, be so stupid? " Neji said calmly at Gai.

"Sorry "They both said.

Tenten untied Gai and all of they walked out of the room.

Neji stopped Tenten and whispered "You know we never, got to finish our kiss "Teten grinned as Neji pinned her against the wall and passionately kissed her. And Gai and Lee turned around to see why Neji and Tenten weren't keeping up with them. "OMG! " Lee yelled pointing and taking pictures. "FINALLY! " Gai yelled doing his nice gai pose. "So you got here neji, good job! " Gai said smiling. Neji and Tenten blushing at the fuss gai and lee were making.

It was just a kiss … nothing more …. Or is it?

Me: MUHHAHAA! Now you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what's happens!

Neji: blushes

Tenten: blushes

Lee and Gai: FINALLY WE ARE FREE FROM THE SECRUTY GUARD!


	5. Final Chapter TT

Team Gai, walked to the exit, of Disney land Paris and strolled out of, its magical gates

Team Gai, walked to the exit, of Disney land Paris and strolled out of, its magical gates. "That was fun! " They all exclaimed. They reflected on the day, which was coming to an end. Rock Lee attacked a mouse who was Jiraiya and Gai Flirted with a Belle impersonator and Attacked Beast who, turned out to be Kakashi earning extra money. Neji and Tenten had almost kissed on, the love boat. And neji kissed her on the way back from the security room. Neji and Tenten meet the child molester a.k.a Orochimaru. Neji dunked Gaara and won a toy panda for Tenten. They meet Orochimaru in the youth café. Neji and Tenten saw kakashi, sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

Yep life was good.

So Team Gai, climbed into the, Gai Mobile and Drove off. "They all, shared their stories on they're trip to, Disneyland and laughed at the dunking Gaara bit.

Gai and Lee Described how horrible the, Security Guard office was. They all agreed that they will never go, to Disneyland again. They wondered why axel from kingdom hearts was the manager. The gates of Konoha came into, View. They cheered as they were back, home.

Naruto greeted them and Naruto said that everyone had heard of what happened in Disneyland.

"FINALLY! I'm free of those spandex wearing idiots "Cheered Axel. "Did you, take your medicine today axel? "Said the receptionist who was, secretly ….. Jessie from, Po'kemon. "Did you take your, shut the hell up today? " (From Naruto Abridged Series)Yelled Axel who took off his Axel disguise.. Axel was really James from po'kemon.

"Oh Yeah Tsunade said there's a mission for you "Naruto said.

Team Gai groaned. And they walked to the hokage's office.

"I'm Glad you could, make it today's mission is … that you have a day off "Tsunade declared.

Team Gai cheered.

"Wait I've not finished speaking yet " Tsunade said.

"The place I have chosen you to spend your day of is …… Disneyland! "She declared not knowing what had happened at Disneyland.

"WHAT! " Team Gai Yelled.


End file.
